Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating configuration for a drier, particularly a laundry drier.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,311,235 discloses a gas burner with a burner head that projects into the inlet opening of a first heating channel. The annular opening between the inlet opening of the first heating channel and the burner serves as an air entry. The end side of the first heating channel projects by its outlet opening into the inlet side of a second heating channel which has a greater diameter than the first heating channel. The annular area between the first heating channel and the second heating channel serves as a further air entry opening.
That prior art configuration of the burner, the first heating channel, and the second heating channel is disadvantageous in that the temperature distribution is non-uniform within the heating channels.